


Neymar's Side of the Story

by SanIker_59



Series: a different kind of world [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanIker_59/pseuds/SanIker_59
Summary: Takes place in the International Registry world. Neymar finds out something that might just break him.





	Neymar's Side of the Story

Neymar wouldn’t dare admit the real reason he had yet to go through the registry. When he was young, his parents never found the time to drive into Rio and wait for Neymar or Rafaella to get their turns. Then there was football and the whole thing soulmate thing was on the back burner.  
Common excuses for a rising football star, Neymar knew. Once he moved to Spain, a move that he was sure was going to change his life forever, Neymar discovered a new reason to never register. When he had arrived at Barcelona, his fellow Brazilian Dani Alves had been the first person to ever bring it up. They had been flying to Neymar’s first away game down in Seville. Dani was showing Neymar pictures of his own soulmate while they tried to make the time pass. While Neymar nodded and laughed along with Dani, the older man seemed to come to the realization they had never spoken about the subject. What he might of thought to be a coincidence, but Neymar knew was far from.  
“Have you met yours Ney? Your soulmate?” Dani asked, a cheerful smile on his face as his hand still held his phone shining bright with a picture of Joana and him. Neymar chuckled, shrugging with a nonchalant expression.  
“Nah, I’m not registered,” Neymar explained at Dani’s raised eyebrow. Dani seemed taken aback by the casualness with which Neymar spoke.  
“Could I ask why not?” Dani inquired, letting his hand fall back into his lap as Neymar takes a deep breath in. Pulling his own phone from his pocket, Neymar began to scroll with a shrug of the shoulders.  
“Never got around to it before. I’m content where I am right now,” Neymar responded, a small smile taking over his lips as his eyes glanced over Leo’s newest post. Double tapping on the image, Neymar looked up to Dani who still seemed confused but nodded. Neymar knew what Dani must be thinking. How could Neymar, the hopeless romantic in every sense of the word chose not to be on the registry. Neymar bit into his lip to keep a laugh from slipping as he thought to himself.  
If only Dani knew. If only he knew that the real reason Neymar had never chosen to get registered since moving to Spain was sitting on this very airplane. But Dani didn’t know that. Dani didn’t know that Neymar had overheard a conversation between Gerard and Leo. Dani didn’t know what Neymar knew about Leo. Dani didn’t know the way Neymar looked at Leo. Dani didn’t know that the real reason Neymar never got registered was his club’s shining star.  
Lionel Messi had been in the registry since he was a young boy, his parents allowing for him to get registered as soon as he moved to Spain. To this day, Lionel Messi had never received the phone call every person on the registry spent their whole life waiting for.  
To be fair, Neymar had felt bad for listening in on the conversation. When he had ducked back into the locker room to grab his forgotten snapback, he wasn’t expecting to walk into a heart-to-heart between his teammates. But then Neymar was in hearing distance and Leo, his Leo, was talking about the stupid registry that had left him senile and hopeless. It had been a particularly rough Catalan derby, emotional strain as well as the usual physical element of the game. And then it was Leo, the man Neymar had admired and over the past few years come to love with a passion. Leo who’s voice cracked as he let Gerard hold him in his arms. Geri who had found his own soulmate in another of their younger teammates. Neymar couldn’t leave, not when Leo sounded so… upset and, broken even.  
Neymar had left as as possible once he heard his teammates shuffling to get up. On the bus that night, Neymar had thought long and hard about Leo and what it could all mean. If Leo’s soulmate had never registered, then it wasn’t such a huge leap for Neymar to think that he could be the person his teammate had been waiting for. For the rest of the night Neymar had these lovely visions playing in his head. Of Neymar driving to the registry and joining. Getting the phone call and hearing them say it out loud.  
Your soulmate is Lionel Andres Cuttucini Messi.  
Neymar had never heard any of the infamous calls, but in his head they used Leo’s full name. And he would sit there, knowing that Leo was getting his own call. Finally receiving the call he had waited so long for. Once Neymar was back in his bed that night, he continued his fantasies. He could see his whole life unfolding with him hanging off of Leo’s arm. Secure and happy with the man he loved like he had never imagined he could love another man.  
It was about 2 am when Neymar woke up in cold sweats, shivering from the intensity of his dream. And with one dream, Neymar’s fate was decided.  
He would never register. He couldn’t risk the heartache that could come from finding out Leo and him weren’t meant for each other. Better not to know than to have to deal with never being beside him, Neymar had reasoned as he made his promise. For the sake of the happiness that could come from Leo and him being together, Neymar would never set foot in that registry office. It was the only logical solution to a man who was so desperate to love. Neymar couldn’t imagine facing any other truth than him and Leo.  
And so, Neymar kept to his promise. He spoke with Leo, got closer to the man and if it was possible, fell even deeper in love with him. Leo was everything Neymar had ever imagined. He was kind and funny and Leo didn’t care about soulmates. Leo had given up long ago, so he didn’t find the need to bring it up in conversation. Instead, he let Neymar wrap his arms around the older man’s firm body. Neymar had grown quite fond of his hugs with Leo, finding every single excuse he could imagine. For months it continued, Neymar drew closer to Leo and Leo seemed to be happy to have Neymar with him. Neymar had begun to try and think of a way to confess his feelings to Leo when the Argentine came into training one morning, a far gone look in his eyes. Neymar had watched Gerard trying to pull Leo from the shell he had pull over himself, but the smaller man didn’t budge. Neymar counted the number of times Leo talked to him on one hand for that day.  
Looking back, he would understand what had happened the night before that early practice. A few weeks later from the first off day, Leo began to engage more, except for the fact that he was different than before. New Leo spent a lot of time on his phone, texting almost every chance he got. New Leo would go for a walk every night the team hung out and come back with the softest smile Neymar had ever seen directed at someone other than Kun. The situation escalated rather quickly. Gerard was the first to get fed up with it. Two days from the Clasico as the team gathered together in the locker room. Leo was sitting on his bench, phone in hand as he smiled at the screen.  
“Okay you know what, I give in! What the hell is going on with you Leo?” Gerard yelled out from his own bench, causing everyone’s attention to turn to him before falling on the hunched over form of Leo who was slowly looking up from his phone as if he had to force himself to tear his eyes from the screen.  
“What?” Leo asked, glancing around the room. Gerard rolled his eyes, crossing the room to pluck Leo’s phone from his hands before looking at the screen himself. “Hey! What the hell Geri?” Leo questioned, looking up at the taller man but remaining seated as Geri’s face contorted into an expression of confusion.  
“Why do you have Sergio Ramos’ number in your phone? And why do you have a smiley face emoji next to it?” Geri asked, looking down at Leo who had begun to flush pink as almost everyone in the room went wide eyed staring at the forward.  
“Is that any of your business?” Leo asked, trying to grab the phone back as Geri stepped back. Handing it to Mascherano who rolled his eyes but looked at the phone with an equal level of confusion as Geri.  
“I have to admit I am a bit curious about this,” Dani piped up, peering over Masche’s shoulder to read over the visible messages.  
“Me too,” voiced Neymar who sat at the bench next to Leo’s. Leo let out a huff in frustration, running his hands through damp hair as he took a deep breath.  
“I got the number from the lady who called me,” Leo answered. Neymar furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as the room became enveloped in silence.  
“Are you fucking with us Leo?” Sergi asked, getting something Neymar didn’t understand as Geri looked between his partner and Leo.  
“Are you being serious Leo? It’s Sergio? Sergio Ramos is your-” Geri asked, getting cut off as Masche broke out into a fit of laughter, Dani's high pitched giggles joining as well.  
“Yes okay. I go the call a couple weeks ago,” Leo admitted as he looked up at Geri as if daring the Spaniard to say something about it.  
“But Leo, the Clasico is in two days,” Geri pointed out, his expression turning into concern as Neymar continued watching in confusion.  
“And?”  
“How are you going to be able to face your soulmate in a match like the Clasico?”  
Neymar’s eyes went wide, coughing as he felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. Thankfully, everyone seemed to be rather focused on Leo and his phone which at the moment was being passed round as though some sort of evidence.  
“I imagine it will be like any other match Geri. Sese and I have talked about it-” Leo began before getting cut off as Geri held a hand out to stop him combined with a few sounds of surprise across the room.  
“You call him Sese now! I don’t even call him Sese unless we’re on international duty!” Geri exclaimed, “What has he done to you Leo? Have you seen him since this all happened?” Leo let out a low groan, rolling his eyes as he asked Denis for his phone back.  
“Yes he told me to call his Sese. He’s come here, we’ve met in the middle a couple times,” Leo explained. His voice dull as he scrolled back to the most recent of his texts.  
“Holy shit Leo,” Geri’s voice was almost at a whisper as Leo’s mouth slipped into a smile upon seeing a new text from Sergio. “You found him Leo,” the Argentine looked up at Geri as he spoke, a look of awe taking over the taller man’s face as the surprised settled in. “YOU GOT YOUR SOULMATE LEO!” Geri screamed, picking Leo up in a burst of excitement as he hugged the younger man in his arms. Leo let out a small laugh, clutching his phone as he returned Geri’s hug. “I’m so happy for you Leo. I mean, Sergio, like that is weird, super weird, and very surprising but you’ve been waiting for this for so long and. My God, I’m so happy for you Leo,” Geri ranted, slipping into a more sentimental state as his eyes lingered on Sergi’s over Leo’s shoulder. Sergi smiled back at his partner, shaking his head at the sentiment.  
“Thank you Geri,” Leo laughed back, squeezing his friend as Geri set him back onto the ground. Slowly, everyone seemed to begin offering their own congratulations, most players choosing to head out after. Neymar found himself frozen, staring at Leo with his mouth ajar in shock.  
Neymar didn’t know this nightmare could get any worse. Until of course, the pieces began to come together. The late night walks, the constant texting on his phone. Leo's franticness as the Clasico drew nearer. Neymar held back a groan as he thought about the Clasico. Having to stand in the Bernabeu, shake hands with Sergio knowing all too well that Leo wasn’t his.  
Neymar disappeared out the door as Sergi moved to join Geri, slipping against his side as he began to speak to Leo about how he was doing. The few words Neymar heard made him feel sick to the stomach and like an injured animal he rushed away from his companions, escaping to his car. Taking a deep breath he vowed to keep it together, he had to at least until he was in his own home. Behind familiar walls so that no one would have any evidence of the pain Neymar felt, as real as a new injury to his torso. Once he was home, Neymar threw his phone on the couch before running upstairs and finally letting his eyes well up in tears as he grabbed onto one of his pillows. Neymar couldn’t imagine that he could sleep worse than he did that night. 

\--

Two days later Neymar found himself fixing his kit as he moved to lineup outside of the away dressing room. Noises around him sounded muted, as though his head was under water while he took greeted Marcelo. Neymar had decided over the past day that this feeling, as though he was drowning, a constant pressure on his chest and feeling as though he could suffocate at any moment, this was his fate. The shock hadn’t faded quite yet, but Neymar was already resigned into his new role as the broken hearted fool who had lost the love of his life to a man who would always be his enemy. Neymar froze as Leo appeared at the top of the stairs leading down to where he was currently standing. Since he had moved to stand near Marcelo, Neymar was closer to the back of the line, and with a quick glance in front of him noticed the missing figure of one Sergio Ramos. In the next moment as Neymar turned his head back to Leo, the Spaniard in question appeared. Striding confidently as he came to stand beside Leo, his arm wrapping around the smaller man’s chest as he pulled him into a quick hug. Neymar watched as Leo’s cheeks flushed before his mouth began to move, mumbling something to his counterpart. Sergio smiled down at the Argentine, causing a fond smile to form on Leo’s face in response as Sergio leaned down, brushing his lips against Leo’s ear innocently enough to not be exposed by the cameras.  
Yep, Neymar thought suppressing a whimper of pain as he watched, this feeling of burning lungs, feeling as though his ankles were chained to weights pulling him deep into the ground wouldn’t be going away anytime soon. Neymar turned his head back to Marcelo, not missing the look of confusion on Neymar’s face.  
“You guys know about that, right? I mean, Sergio was quick to tell the team with this coming up and we all assumed Messi would do the same,” Marcelo inquired, eyes glancing up as Geri appeared to the right of Neymar throwing his arm over the shorter man’s shoulders.  
“We know. Had to fight for it but he told us a couple days ago,” Geri explained, reaching out to shake Marcelo’s hand as Neymar remained quiet, watching as Marcelo’s teammates outfitted in white swarmed behind him, getting ready for kick off.  
“Good, wouldn’t want you all to be out of the loop. How are you and Sergi doing Pique?” Marcelo asked, his tone polite as Geri’s face lit up with a grin at the mention of his partner.  
“Good! And how is your family?” Geri asked, keeping up the pleasantries as Neymar stared at the crest above Marcelo’s heart.  
“They’re doing good, thank you for asking. Good luck out there today,” Marcelo reached up to pat on Geri’s arm before nodding his goodbye and moving to get back in his place along the Madridistas. Neymar tensed as Sergio walked in front of him, moving to the mouth of the tunnel to stand behind Iker. Leo appeared at Neymar’s side in the same moment, eyes showing his confusion as Neymar quickly moved away from his teammate and into his position, leaning as close to Masche who did not appreciate the close proximity. Before either Argentine could question his actions, the referees motioned to move out forcing the players to keep their mouths shut as they walked out onto the pitch. Neymar took a deep breath as they moved, sending up a silent prayer that he didn’t completely mess up this game before stepping onto the pitch. 

\---

Loses were never something to be proud of, but a part of Neymar had been a bit smug at his quick goal. Still, the locker room was very quiet after the match, silent frustration and anger filling the room as his teammates changed before leaving to board the bus.  
“Leo?” Neymar’s head snapped up at the sound of a familiar voice. In the doorway, with just his head poking in the room, stood Sergio Ramos. Freshly showered, his hair looked a bit crazy all spiked up and unruly. Before Neymar could say anything, Leo made his entrance from the showers, a towel wrapped around his waist as his eyes met with Sergio’s. Neymar looked between the two, finally noticing that he was one of the last of the players to still be in the locker room.  
“Ney,” Leo called out, voice even and calm as Neymar looked back up at him, “Would you mind?” Leo asked, nodding his head to the door as Sergio stepped into the dressing room. Neymar froze momentarily as Leo kept his gaze even with Sergio.  
“Yeah, sorry,” Neymar managed to stutter out, grabbing his bag and speed walking to the door, barely missing Sergio’s shoulder as he ducked through the door. Neymar moved quickly to catch up with Dani who had gotten caught up in a conversation with Marcelo in the lobby of the stadium.  
“Ney!” Dani yelled, noticing his teammate an waving him to join. Neymar let out a sigh before walking closer to join the two.  
“Good goal for you Ney,” Marcelo smiled, and Neymar was a bit jealous that Marcelo could be so kind given their situation as enemies outside of the national team.  
“Thank you,” Neymar nodded shortly, tapping on his phone as Dani and Marcelo shared a glance.  
“Alright dude, what’s up with you? You’ve been so off recently. Oh my god! Did you get a call too?” Marcelo asked, excitement lighting up his face as he spoke. Neymar’s eyes went wide as he shook his head.  
“No, Ney’s not registered Marce,” Dani began but Neymar tuned him out as he stared up at Marcelo, considering the sentiment. Neymar knew he wouldn’t be good for anyone, not with the way he felt about Leo still clinging to him as though it could never fade. But standing there, with his two friends who had their own soulmates added to the frustration that had been building since Geri announced to the locker room that Sergio Ramos was Lionel Messi’s soulmate. Neymar didn’t think it had ever affected him much before, if anything Geri and Sergi should have done him in with all their cuteness, a perfect example of how right those tests could be.  
“Not yet,” Neymar whispered, more to himself as he turned from his friends, ignoring their confused calls as he walked out to join the rest of the team on the bus. Neymar sat beside Marc, a different set up but Marc was happy to talk with him despite their few conversations. Neymar didn’t look up as the rest of his teammates boarded the bus, finding himself distracted as Geri and Sergi who were sat in front of Marc and himself caught his attention. Sergi had leaned his head on the older man’s shoulder, their hands interlocked on Geri’s lap as Geri rested his chin on top of Sergi’s messy curls. Picture perfect in reality, something Neymar felt himself longing for as the images of Sergio embracing Leo after the final whistle plagued his thoughts. Sergio hadn’t acted any differently than he normally would during the match, but as soon as the third whistle sounded, the older man had wrapped his arms tightly around the Argentine, Leo only seeming to fight it for a moment before relaxing into the Spaniard’s arms. Neither seemed concerned with the cameras surrounding them, pulling into their own little world as Sergio’s hands ran up and down Leo’s back as if to sooth the younger man. Leo was clutching Sergio’s jersey, fully enveloped in the other man as their teammates swarmed all around them. Neymar had shook some hands before heading straight back the tunnel, stripping off his jersey. He had been the first player in the dressing room and took advantage, heading to the showers where the angry tears blended with the hot water enough that by the time he was finished and other players were appearing in the showers near him his puffy eyes weren’t as noticeable. Sitting on the bus beside Marc, Neymar made yet another decision, tuning out the sound of Leo laughing along with Luis as they approached the hotel. Neymar considered the consequences of making such decisions in the state he was, adrenaline pumping through his veins, wasn’t the best idea. Yet, hearing Sergi breathe out a sigh, snuggling closer into Geri as he napped was the last nail in the coffin.  
It was a strict rule that no one left the hotel after a match. In a place like Madrid after another tension filled Clasico, it was common sense for no player to want to leave the hotel unless they were on the team bus heading back to the airport. Yet, Neymar found himself sneaking downstairs and through the lobby to the taxi he had called almost as soon as he was sure Dani was asleep.  
“Where to?” the driver asked, paying no mind to Neymar though the Brazilian could tell by the way his eyes widened that the man must have recognized him.  
“The International Registry please."

\---

“Wait. So you're telling me that you snuck out tonight, risking getting in trouble with the club and finding some angry drunk mob of Madridistas, all so that you could go and get registered? Are they even open at this time of night?” Dani exclaimed, standing over Neymar who had walked into their room about 10 minutes ago to see Dani sitting up on his bed glaring at him. Now, after Dani had begun his speech, Neymar was sat on his unmade bed, head hung in shame as he recounted his story. “What the hell Ney,” Dani sighed, hands on his hips as Neymar shrugged.  
“There was only one nurse but they were open. Little surprised to see someone but-”  
“They were surprised Ney! It’s past midnight and you went to go get registered! And you went against the rules, putting yourself in lots of danger!” Dani laughed, voice stern despite it. Letting out another sigh, Dani stopped speaking, watching Ney as the younger man fidgeted under his gaze. “Why Ney? Why did it have to be tonight that you got registered?” Dani questioned, moving to sit on the bed next to Neymar, eyes glued to his friend as Neymar kept his head down. “Ney,” Dani sighed, placing his hand on Neymar’s back as he noticed his friend’s desolate expression.  
“I can’t watch them together. It was fucking horrible today Dani and I don’t know if I can handle this,” Neymar confessed in a whisper, feeling his chest constrict as he spoke. Leaning closer to Dani, Neymar tried to relax his muscles with deep breaths.  
“What are you talking about Ney?” Dani pressed. Dani moved to wrap his arms around Neymar, holding his friend close as Neymar’s breaths began to shorten.  
“Leo-” Neymar choked out, feeling as though he was going to be sick. The way Leo had dismissed Neymar without a second thought in the locker room came back to the forefront of Neymar's mind. As though the older man could push Neymar to the side, Neymar who had stood by Leo and tried to comfort his friend. Dani spoke in hushed whispers, trying to calm Neymar as the younger man broke down in his arms.  
“It’s gonna be okay Neymar, everything’s gonna be okay.”


End file.
